Random Song Down Naruto and Hinata
by aero13
Summary: I'm going to try something new. Pick random songs on my iPod and make them into a story. This one is Down by Jay Shan. Naruto/Hinata. Hinata and the girls go to a bar and have fun. When a drunk touches Hinata what will Naruto do?


me:random song of the day one-shot! todays song... Down by Jay Shan Disclaimer:i dont own Naruto or Down!

Hinata looked up to the sky. It looked as if it was going to pour down in buckets. She sighed and finished getting into her outfit Ino forced her to wear. The outfit consested with a light purple halter top and a white skirt. The blond decided that tonight was the best day to go to the bar.

"Hinata! Hurry up, we're waiting for you!" The obnoxious blond called out. She sighed once more and grabed the purple purse from her bed. She ran towards the Hyuuga livingroom, feet tapping softly on the floor. She had recently shown her worth, now garintying that she is the next in line for clan head.

The rest of the girls waited by the door. Sakura wore a red tank top with black shorts. Ino had dark purple tube top on with a black mini skirt. Tenten decided to sport a blue dress, going to her mid thigh. Temari was there as well, wearing a black dress with a v-neck.

Hinata sliped on her short heeled ninja sandels and walked quietly next to the Suna nin. Each were talking about their boyfriends. Temari had the lazy Shikamaru Nara, Sakura, the artist Sai, Tenten, the caged Neji Hyuuga, and lastly Ino, the puppet master Kankuro no Sabuko.

"So Hinata, are you going to tell Naruto?" The Konoha blond asked. The heiress looked up shock before shaking her head and blushing. Ino sighed and went back to talking to Sakura. The pinkette nodding and added her imput. The group headed to the famous Fire Bar, were every Konoha shinobi went to unwind and relax.

Tenten and Temari pushed open the doors to the crowded bar, the other trailing behind. Kankuro spotted the girls and waved to them from the cornor. Ino squealed and ran over to the boys. The music was loud and lights blinding as the drinks poured. Each went to their respected guy, leaving Hinata alone. She sighed and ordered a mixed drink.

She sipped it lightly, surrvaying her surronding like a seasoned ninja. A few drunks were passed out here and there, some were making out, too drunk to care if the other person was male or female. A black haired drunk stumbled over to her.

"H-hey, pretty lady. C-come dance wif m-me!" He said, his breath smelling strongly of alchol. She opened her mouth to speak up but was dragged to the dance floor, drink forgotten as it clattered to the ground. He held her close, gruby hands going down, down, down to her thighs. She gasped as he reached up her skirt.

She pushed him off of her, making him stumble but staying up. He growled and held her roughly. She struggled with him, managing to cut off a few chakra points. Someone tapped on her shoulder, she turned and saw a shock of blond hair. His face twisted in furry.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata breathed out. Naruto took a hold of the man's hand and threw him off of her. She blushed and thanked him. The blond turned and looked at her. His face softened and he took her in his arms.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Nauto asked. She nodded into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He sighed and led her to a table. They sat across from each other. She blushed a deep red and he closed her hand in his.

"Hinata would you let me fight for you, let me be your protector?" Naruto asked, blue eyes serious, gazing at her pale lilac ones. Her eyes widened in shock, the Huuyga was speechless.

"I.. um I... yes." She studdered out. She figured she should be mad, he thought she couldn't protect herself. The knuckle-headed blond split his face in half with an ear-to-ear grin. He leaned over, capturing her lips with his soft ones. She felt like she could escape all of her worries, just with a simple kiss.

The sky could fall down and the two would not have cared. She lost all control as he nibbled on her bottom lip. Hinata opned her mouth to let him enter. Some how they ened up next to each other. The heiress felt like she was flying. He withdrew and looked at her. Naruto smirked and picked her up bridal style and made a getaway.

me: and lets it! i dont know if its going to be daily or weekly. most likely weekly. sorry if the spacing is off. im going to get on a real computer and fix things. 


End file.
